


The Mad Lee Witch And The Baker

by samcroqueen



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, In the bleak mid winter, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mad Lee Witch, Minor Character Death, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Shelby - Freeform, by order of the peaky fucking blinders, tommy shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcroqueen/pseuds/samcroqueen
Summary: Madeline Lee, former VAD nurse during 'The Great War', bomb expert and ally to the Peaky Blinders once again finds herself at odds with her childhood friend and employer, Thomas Shelby.Tensions are running high in Birmingham and amongst the notorious game who enhabits its streets after a series of unauthorised bombings take place at the hand of none other than Madeline Lee better known as the Mad Lee Witch of Birmingham and a member of the Peaky Blinders and Lee Mob.Keen to avoid the wrath of Tommy for her part in the bombings, Madeline escapes to London to wait out the ripples of her former friend's anger.it's in the streets of Camden Town that she meets, or better yet almost kills the notorious Alfie Solomons Jewish Gand Leader.(All content is taken from an ongoing facebook Roleplay)





	1. Game

**Author's Note:**

> (All content is taken from an ongoing facebook Roleplay)

** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5jz8xdpR0M> **

**(Alfie)**

𝘾𝙖𝙢𝙙𝙚𝙣 𝙏𝙤𝙬𝙣, 𝙇𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙣

It's been a few weeks since Alfie last stepped foot in Birmingham. Negotiations for him lately haven't been going... smoothly, for lack of a better word. Then there was all the nonsense with Sabini, that stupid bloody bastard, Alfie thought, and the business partnership that he had broken off with Tommy Shelby for the Italian was now someone he's been reconsidering going back to again.

Alfie rarely ever got so lost in his own thoughts that he wasn't situationally aware, but today hasn't been his day. He was crossing the street, on his way back to his distillery, and hadn't bothered to look both ways first.

**(Madeline) **

The streets of lower Camden Town were just as if not almost as bumpy and uneven as those in the lanes of Birmingham, the people just as washed out a grim-looking too. The one upside Madeline could list was that at least the air here lacked the heavy layer of coal dust that seeped into the lungs with each passing breath.

Camden Town also lacked the Suffocating tension that Birmingham currently held, more so the tension between herself and one Thomas Shelby.

All it had taken was one unofficial bomb being set off not under the issuing of the Peaky's to all but obliterate the relationship between herself and the Shelby brother. To be fair her services were not exclusive to the Peaky's the brunette mused as she pulled a cigarette from its case and fumbled for her matches; her eyes darting quickly to the gravel road and back as she searched for the elusive box in her purse.

"JESUS!" Madeline yells, wheels screeching to a halt just feet from hitting the tall figure standing in the middle of the street

**(Alfie)**

The screeching of tires alerts Alfie to the oncoming vehicle. He looks up, startled, just as it stopped seconds before it would have hit him. He may have been at some fault for not looking before crossing the street but that wasn't about to stop him from going off.

"Hey, hey, what the BLOODY hell is your fuckin' problem, mate?!" He shouted, the end of his cane tapping the front bumper once not so kindly, angry eyes meeting the person behind the wheel. "Are ya blind, hm?! Is that it, yeah, or are ya just plain stupid?! You've got a lotta--!"

For what was probably once in his entire life, Aflie immediately shut up. The anger isn't entirely gone, though there seems to be more confusion now. It wasn't a man or a stranger behind that wheel. It was a woman he's somewhat familiar with, one that he swore he's seen around Thomas Shelby. What in the hell was she doing here in London?

**(Madeline)**

The cigarette that had been moments before perched solidly between her lips now hangs limp and forgotten as Madeline takes in the sight of the man stood in front of her car, the cane in his hand angrily banging against the hood.

Alfie Solomon, Madeline had never met him face to face but had on two separate occasions encountered him at a distance. Thomas has spoken of him and his work on a couple of occasions but nothing more than that.

She had known that fleeing to Camden would bring about the possibility of running into both people she knew and old enemies but it had been a chance she'd been willing to take.

She cracks a smirk at his angry ranting, taking up the cigarette again between her fingers before lighting it, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Forgive me with that thing your wearing I mistook you for a stack of garbage" she flicks her cigarette ash through the window, lights eyes watching carefully. She still had time to run him over if he pulled a gun she thought to herself.

**(Alfie)**

Alfie was positive now that he had seen her before. He just couldn't put a name to the face. Maddy? Mads? Something like that, he thought, it wasn't like it had been an important detail back then. The only time he ever came to Birmingham was to collaborate with Tommy.

Her response should have pissed him off even more. He knows it should have, and had it been anyone else at all, Alfie would have instantly put a stop to it, but something about that smirk, the smart-ass remark, only made him think of a certain someone.

"Right, okay," Alfie says, half-smiling with a tone sounding close to amused. He moves away from the front of her vehicle, slowly walking to the driver side window as he continued.

"It's funny, innit, 'cause I feel like ya remind me, for some strange reason, of Tommy bloody Shelby. What's one of his own doin' down here in London, eh?"

**(Madeline)**

Madeline's fingers drummed nervously against the leather of the steaming wheel as he approached the driver's side window, the handle of her pistol glinting reassuringly from its pocket on the door.

His smile and tone made her all the more nervous though she wouldn't let it show, she'd heard of his reputation to go from being calm and Neutral to losing his shit, she'd seen it first hand too.

She forces a convincing smile to her lips as she looks at him through the window, fingers tapping the ash from her cigarette once again. She was truly surprised he only slightly remembered her face since they had never actually had contact with one another save for the few stolen glances at his figure from across the room, it seemed that even here the Ghost of her alliance with Thomas would haunt her.

" I know of a Thomas Shelby" she replied Calmly to his question " as for my business here I hardly think it's any of your business...Mr Solomon's"

**(Alfie)**

From Alfie's view, he caught the small glimpse of that weapon in her possession, but he's not afraid. He's got one of his own, after all, hidden in his concealed holster. Right now he's curious and having a bit of fun more than anything else, actually. He doesn't have any intention of causing any harm unless he had to for some godforsaken reason.

Alfie leans a little heavily on his cane, his gaze still focused on her face, certain that she was faking some of that smile. His own grew a tad more once she helped confirm his suspicion by giving his name. He couldn't remember her own, but he didn't exactly need to yet.

"Ahh, so you /do/, in fact, know me." He says, the amusement still there. "But lemme tell you somethin'... whether it's here in London or down in Birmingham, right, if it's anything involvin' Tommy Shelby-- an associate of mine-- s'all my business. Swore I've seen ya around him before, might I add, which is why I'm wonderin' why you're here alone."

**(Madeline)**

"Only a fool wouldn't know who you are Mr Solomon's, Even in Burmingham gipsies whisper your name" Madeline spoke simply, raising a single perfectly manicured eyebrow in his direction as she flicked the remainder of her cigarette out the window and into the dusty street, almost as if daring him to say something about it.

A small lilting laugh escapes her lips at his words, genuine amusement settling across her features as she regarded him, actually taking note for the first time his features up close, He was handsome enough she figured but even the most handsome men can be murderous brutes, and Madeline knew enough of his reputation to take his carefree smiling attitude with a heavy grain of salt.

"I assure you, Mr Solomons, by business here in London does not concern Mr Shelby, and quite frankly it shouldn't concern yourself, so..." she moved to take her foot off the brake "If you don't mind I have pressing business I need to get to and I'm afraid as lovely as almost running you down has been, I must be going"

**(Alfie)**

Alfie's doesn't flinch a muscle when she throws the cigarette out the window near him. He wants to laugh. This was /too/ good. He didn't expect her to be a little spitfire, but then again, she had worked for a man like Tommy, so to be fair, it wasn't exactly surprising. Alfie always liked a challenge, never a time he would turn one down. This whole situation had put him into a slightly better mood now, fortunately, and it helped him forget about his whole partnership predicament.

He only keeps that smile as leans some of his weight on his better leg, taking a small step back from the vehicle. He straightens up a little as if he had something important to say. He clears his throat.

"Well, yeah-- sure thing, /dear."/ He says, tone mockingly sweet, slightly teasing her again. Perhaps he'll figure her name out another time. "I'm sure we'll cross paths again, but until then, hope ya have a lovely evening, right, and a safe drive."

Madeline leaves him standing in a cloud of dust.


	2. Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game is afoot as once again Madeline and Alfie's paths cross

** **

**(Madeline)**

It's easy enough to switch from English to Russian to French as Madeline flits about the crowed room moving from one person to the next, each one seemingly enchanted by her smile and charm.

It is also easy enough to get them talking, to coax the information she was after from their lips. But even in London, she couldn’t escape Thomas and his orders and his ever-widening influence, having only been living in London for less than 2 weeks before the first telegram had arrived, followed shortly by John arriving with a thick folder in hand containing all the information she’d need to get the job required done.

Even Thomas knew Madeline would never say no to his younger brother.

So here she was at yet another tedious and long-winded party, businessmen and their wives as far as the eye could see all ripe for the picking.

The startling color of her dress makes her stick out like a sore thumb amongst the varying shades of black and grey of men’s suits, and the lifeless reds and browns of the lady’s own gowns. The little glass beads tinkling quietly against one another as she moved around the room.

At least the bar was well stocked, she thought to herself as she snagged yet another tall champagne glass from a passing waiter.

**(Alfie)**

It'd been a couple of weeks since Alfie had last seen or heard of the young woman who nearly took him out with her car.

In all of that time, he still hadn't figured out her name. It was getting almost annoying how the thought always stuck in the back of his mind. Knowing he knew he'd seen her before and still couldn't figure it out. Alfie was a smarter man than he looked, maybe not always quite right in the head like a lot of people liked to say, but he wasn't a fool.

He couldn't quite get rid of the thought that she was here in London on account of Tommy, too. The only problem was he had nothing to prove that.

Despite doing his best to ask around a little, Alfie still came up with nothing about her identity. He knew he couldn't just go around asking Tommy about any of it, either. He had to stay on good terms with the man ever since they rekindled their partnership by now.

He'd let himself forget about her days ago and instead focus on what really mattered; his business. Tommy wasn't the only one out for deals to make and info to receive. Alfie had managed to get his own invitation to the party. His rather... interesting way of speech made it quite easy to carry conversations or attract the right attention.

Now, Alfie doesn't drink-- never has liked the stuff too much, never will-- but when he thought he saw an extremely familiar face, he couldn't ignore it. There's no way it was who he thought, right?

"Well... would ya look at that." He says, a hint of both amusement and surprise in his voice as he stood at the bar. "Gotta say, I really wasn't expecting to see you here. S'all very strange, actually, if I'm being honest."

He looks well put together, more so than usual. Alfie still had his cane, of course, and the rings on his fingers, but his clothes are neater and his hair was slicked back. He even smells /good/

**(Madeline)**

Madeline almost does a double-take at the sight of him, well dressed and put together, confidence, as usual, rolling off of him in droves the rings on his hands catching in the light and that tattoo a clear statement of his power, King wherever he walked.

She’d figured it was only a matter of time before they ran into one another again, she’d heard whisperings that he’d been asking about her, asking around but like she predicted her reputation preceded her. Alfie Solomons wouldn’t learn anything about her unless she wanted him to.

Even Madeline had to admit he cleaned up good, even with the cane glued to his side he exudes a type of sexual prowess she couldn’t quite ignore as he sidled up to her at the bar.

“Strange Mr Solomon’s?” She smirked tipping back the remainder of her glass before continuing

“It’s a party Mr Solomon’s, and I like parties” she teased a glint of mischief twinkling in her eye.

This close to him she could just smell a hint of the cologne he wore, nothing overly heavy and overpowering like most of the gentlemen in the room. But even with the light scent, she could still detect subtle traces of his usual 'musk', the smell of dirt on a warm day after it's rained, and just a touch of alcohol, gin or whiskey she couldn't quite tell.

**(Alfie)**

"Hm, right, yeah, don't we all?" Alfie says, like it's the most obvious answer in the world. He's watching her down the last of her drink, his eyes following the movement.

One hand is resting on the bar countertop now, his rings gleaming in the bright light, and the other is still holding his cane at his side.

"So, what brings you here, eh?" It wasn't too difficult to come to a conclusion on his own, but Alfie decides he'll play dumb for a bit.

**(Madeline)**

Madeline signals for the bartender and for another drink; if the conversation were to continue she was going to need more alcohol, even for Madeline there was only so long she could pretend to be nice.

"Just on business, making friends, nothing terribly serious" she winked, it wasn't exactly a lie. Thomas's telegram had simply said he wanted to know the clientele, who was who and who might be the highest bidder, Not terribly difficult information to come by.

"What about yourself Mr Solomons? Here for work? or for something more interesting" she asked, a suggestive glint in her eye as she tipped the glass back. Thomas had made little mention of the Jewish mob boss in his telegram, only enough to say that she should expect to run into him more often now that he knew she was an associate of Tommy's.

**(Alfie)**

The corner of Alfie's mouth tips up into a little smile. He's not sure whether to completely accept her answer, knowing there's probably some details being left out, but if he thought she was lying, he never mentioned it.

His gaze settles on the glass in her hand, his eyes following the movement again, except this time he's made it a bit more obvious that he was.

"Same as you." He's looking at her directly again, his little smile still there. "Just puttin' on a friendly face to pretend I care about anybody else in this room."

**(Madeline)**

Madeline smiled and inclined her head in a gesture of understanding, his cut answer mirroring her own, no doubt here for business much like herself only at least Madeline was making a show to be here for something other than work, the moment Alfie Solomon's had entered the room the tension could have been cut with a knife. Word got around quickly, even in polite society.

His gaze that follows her every move is just slightly unsettling, usually figuring out a person's motivations came easily to her, but with him...He was too hard to read and his motivations unclear.

Sighing airly, Madeline set her empty glass atop the bar and turned her attention back to the crowed room hoping that perhaps Solomons would pick up on her disinterest in continuing their back and forth interaction, they were after all here to work.


End file.
